cityofneedlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Shroud
Pre Season One Shroud existed long before the name Matthew was affiliated with him. He was born around one hundred years before the founding of Auspar, in total around seven hundred years, although he does not remember the precise date or how old he is. During his life he managed to find a poison, Prosapiae. Apart from this discovery he remained reclusive , not wanting his eternal existence to be discovered. During his experimentations around twenty years ago with the poison, he infected a member of house Thanosa. This in turn infected all of Chloe's family that were genetically descended from the first branch off her family tree. The results were catastrophic, killing his assistant and any living relatives from that family member who were currently living at the time regardless of location. He did not believe there were any survivors and through the sheer horror of what he had done, erased his memories of that time. This has happened a few times and resulted in sometimes questionable decision making. Season One After meeting Chloe and Eryn in the Pale Spine, he acquired a way to become a merchant lord, however he lacked the funds or the staff to match the title. He was approached in the Undercroft Market by a woman named Neave. She agreed to help him to become a lord using her contacts, if he promised to fund her so that she could look after her children. He investigated her to find she was genuine and employed her. On his travels with her through the city he encountered a Silver Palm member Dehart and the leader of them Cairn. The former became suspicious of his connections to Cairn and had him injected with the liquid created by the Guldspar. The miscommunication resulted in Shroud becoming an unwilling member of the Guldspar Brotherhood as well as Dehart owing him a significant favour. This turned into an artefact and allowing Shroud and Neave to privately use the Sky-Sling, a platform used for maintenance and decoration of the three floor expanse above the Undercroft Market, to ascend to the bottom of the merchant district in search of Eryn and Chloe and to become a merchant lord. Upon exploring the bottom of the merchant district, he was approached by a street hawker trying to sell vials of liquid memories called Memorene. They were all varying hues and viscosities but Shroud impolitely refused. After leaving a bookshop called Cade's Library, Shroud was doused by the merchant in a vibrant almost neon green liquid, a pale milky orange liquid and a clear burgundy colour liquid similar to wine. The burgundy liquid was synthesized to allow the user to experience a memory of repressed guilt or sorrow. This, combined with the Guldspar liquid in his body, transferred his memories of killing the genetic line House Thanosa to other monks in the area he was unintentionally linked to. This had the effect of confusing the victim with conflicting memories and emotions that intensified if Shroud came closer. This caused friction between him and Neave. At the conflict with the copies of Neave outside the Grapnel Arena he was talked to by Neave and ignored any current or previous hostilities. He became complacent and ignored all calls over by Eryn or Chloe. Eventually Neave explained that she had been cloned and needed to leave to the upper floors of the city with Shroud to escape her clones, using Shroud's new status as a cover. Her creators had asked for Shroud's memories as well as Valma and wanted to protect them both. She asked the remaining group to find her children. The group parted ways and Eryn eventually entered Neave's house only to discover it had been visited by House Lyathra. Eryn reported this to Neave via a communicator, only for her to betray him and announce for a 'memory extraction' to begin. It is believed Shroud had been captured by the Nibovians for his knowledge and killed in the process of extraction. and the Season Two gfdgdfgfd